Im Sorry
by Naru-Aku13
Summary: what happens when things take a turn?what happens when axel gets shot? wanna know then read! My AkuRoku Early AkuRoku day fic please read KTHNXBYEEEEEEEEEEEE, M for char death


**I'm Sorry**

**mE: wassup! this is a really sad fic it has character death and i cried when i wrote itthis is for AkuRoku day which is the 13th of the 8th but i dieced to put i up now. regarding my KH fic im taking a break from it as i dont know what to write any ideas please tell me thank you 3**

'Roses are Red

Violets are blue

Roxas fails

Riku does too' the flaming redhead wrote with his best friend looking curiously over his shoulder eagerly seeing what he wrote "HEY!" Roxas screamed nearly waking his twin, Sora, and best friend, Riku, "I CERTINATLY DON'T FAIL!" he yelled at his Green eye monster tackle-hugging him to the floor. "HEY! What the dickens! Stop tickling me!" Axel managed between laughs "that's f-foul p-pl-play" Axel attempted to say "I'm sorry but I don't fail.." Roxas inquired smirking at Axel, who, was lying down on the floor after being tackle-hugged and tickled. "Please get off me…" Axel asked politely "Hmm… No" Roxas said after taking a minute to ponder about his answer. "Ok then you asked for it!" the Red head announced getting up making the Blonde tumble off from his lap onto the floor "Blinking Idiot…" Roxas mumbled "Shoosh and go to sleep man it's one in the morning" Sora mumbled drugged with sleep.

The next morning all of them were awake and waiting on Sora who was in the bathroom fixing his hair (A.k.a trying to get it flat and straight like Riku and 'presentable' whatever THAT means..) "Sora! Hurry up man!" Riku yelled banging his fist on the door "What?" Sora asked innocence flooding his features "…nothing" Riku replied obviously taken aback from Sora's expression "C'mon man you're the last one of us to get ready were going to the mall" Axel said arms crossed standing up "SERIOUSLY! You could have told me." Sora yelled "LETS GO!" Sora screamed with excitement. Sighing they all left to the mall fitting in Axels red Peugeot.

When they arrived they visited GAME and EB Games then left to see what's new in Jay Jays. Before they left Jay Jays they heard "HOLD IT!" a shrill voice yelled out " Everyone on the floor" but everyone thought it was a joke "NOW!" Axel, Roxas, Sora and Riku recognized that voice. She was in Organisation XIII, Member 11 name: Larxene and she was holding a gun. "Larx… wh-what the hell?" Axel asked concern on his face "SHUT UP! And all of you get on the floor" Laxene yelled. They all knew that if they didn't do it they would get shot "Now.. how about giving me your money starting with you Axel" she said in a sickly sweet voice, like sugar coating something disgusting. "No Larxene you need to get out.. out from that Organisation I did and I'm happy" Axel told her "NO!" she screamed electric green blue eyes widening and pulling the trigger.

"AXEL!" Roxas screamed. At first they couldn't believe that Axel had been shot, by Larxene a now Ex member of Organisation XIII, who, soon after committed suicide when she realized she 'accidently' took a life. Axels' life.

'This is the worst two hours of my life' Roxas thought as he sat tears rolling down an already tear stained face, eyes red and his head in hands. Sora was hugging Riku who were also crying. The Redhead looked so peaceful in the hospital bed. Roxas kept remembering what happened earlier that day. After Axel got shot they called 911 Roxas was screaming at axel for being an idiot and Axel trying to calm down Roxas as if the gunshot wound to his shoulder was a mere scratch. When the Ambo's arrived Sora and Riku refused to leave Rox so they had to manage to fit in the back of the Ambulance. When they arrived at the hospital Axel was wheeled away from them Roxas screaming at Axel to not leave him. With axels blood on his hands from holding the wound Roxas sunk down to the floor and cried. Only getting up when one of the nurses said he was in a stable condition. They walked in slowly sitting and/or standing and watching their close friend. Roxas only moved when asked if he wanted coffee or staring in to the horizon thinking what would have been.

"Roxas" Axel said voice a mere whisper and raspy "Axel" Roxas looked up sniffling "you ok?" Sora and Riku asked quietly walking over to the bed seeing if their friend was ok. "been better…where am I what happened?" Axel asked "You" Roxas started taking in a breath refusing to cry again "You were shot by Larxene" Roxas said slowly trying not to alarm Axel "Is she ok?" Axel asked quickly. Roxas looked up at Sora who continued "She killed herself after she realized that she shot you… Gunshot right in the skull." The red head looked shocked "You were then taken here got the bullet taken out of your shoulder and then this" Riku finished.

The beeping from the heart monitor was increasing every minute "R-Roxas" Axel sounded hurried "I'm sorry for everything I'm sorry I love you" He finished. The monitor was beeped fast and loud his heart rate went from normal to 90 to 99 to 100. The nurses pilled in sending everyone out. They didn't hear anything just panic they sat eager to see their friend. When a nurse finally showed "I'm sorry your friend he had a heart failure the bullet wound was putting a strain onto his heart we tried everything I'm terribly sorry". Shock took over everyone's features "Can we see him?" Sora asked tears already running down his cheeks "Of course" the nurse said. "Axel? Axel? C'mon man please don't leave me.. Please" Roxas was broken "Axel? I'm sorry I love you too IM SORRY!" he screamed crying.

~~~~ONE WEEK LATER~~~  
Roxas sat alone in his room a bottle of sleeping pills in one hand and a glass of wine on his bedside table. "I'll be with you soon Axel I promise you" smiling to himself he drunk down half the bottle of 100 sleeping pills with wine, got the sharp knife that he kept hidden he closed my eyes and took his life joining the one he love.. That Flaming red head Axel.

Soon after Roxas was found by Sora they had held a very small funeral only Sora and Riku. Sora read out the letter that he found on top of Roxas' pillow

"Hey guys I'm sorry I left you like this but I couldn't I can't live without Axel he's my tower of strength he is like my own flesh and blood again I'm sorry for leaving I love you both cya in the next life" Sora finished reading then looked up "You look after yourselves and don't be idiots." Was all they said and walked away looking back at the grave stones that stood side by side.

**Me: and thats the end of my AkuRoku day fic dedication to pajamallama cos she is my super awesome twin, who crossplays roxas and i crossplay axel so yeah thanks for reading please review and yeah bye! 3**


End file.
